fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoulRise99
Yo Yo, sorry for the very late response. As for your question, you can provided those characters are in line with the wiki's rules. 17:51:51 Mon "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Sorry, but no. There will be no more forms of Slayer Magic other than what is already there. Please read the rules. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Your page, "Kildlon Liconda" has been deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Additionally, there shall be no relatives of canon characters. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:00, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Stop touching my talk page and archives. Thank you. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:27, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Active Admins You misunderstood, I mean on other wikia's as I said before (I never referred to this one). I asked how I can do the background picture, to which I referred to this wikia. I never once said you guys are never active at all. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:20, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Kindly Stay Out Also, I polity ask for you to refrain from Per's Talk Page, as you do not need to intervene in a matter that did not concern you. As you are not a admin/mod, you do not have the right to edit Per's Talk Page, as if does not concern you. Please only pertain to your own, and not on a subject that did not concern you, thank you very much. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Interjection It's not that you're being helpful, it's that you answered a question I asked a admin for. And you didn't help, as you only question on the admin activity, and not the actual question I asked for. A Talk Page is for the user who owns it. Meaning, If I as Per, I expect Per to answer as I asked him. Don't take I am being rude, you just need to understand that I did not ask for your help, and you did not need to concern yourself with the question I asked. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Black Clover Black Clover's is not Hiro Mashima's, the author is named Yuuki Tabata. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 22:13, November 13, 2017 (UTC) As for the signature: I do it like this -> [User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 '] (talk:DamonDraco|Speaketh) Edit it, don't outright copy, and just include a double [ instead of a single one as I put there. Also, include a " on the Color and on the font name. And remove the / of the first codes. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 22:15, November 13, 2017 (UTC)